Hidden
by Tajore
Summary: Donna,it's basically a zoo.What could possibly happen?  The Doctor and Donna go to visit a planet known for protecting endangered animals, but the nervousness of their guide and the peculiar security measures makes them think something else is going on.
1. Tielaran

Hidden

_Set post-Martha, the doctor is travelling with Donna. Spoilers: Early season three. I have only seen half-way through season three, so apologies for any inconsistencies. _

The Tardis shuddered to a halt, throwing the Doctor and his new companion roughly to the floor.

"Blimey! You call that a landing?" Donna carefully picked herself up off the metal grating and inspected her arms for bruising.

"Right, here we are then!" The Doctor, ignoring Donna's jibe, bounced across the room to snatch his coat off a nearby railing. "Tielaran! Settled by humans in the year, oh, eighteen thousand for a scientific study of the uninhabited planet, quickly turned into a refuge for endangered species, and now, in the year Nineteen thousand and fifty-six, Teilaran boasts the largest zoological collection of rare animals in the galaxy. It's said that the settlement has saved thousands of species from extinction, hear that Donna? Thousands! I expect that that's mostly exaggeration, but you have to admit, their reputation is very impressive. Donna? What? Stop looking at me like that." As the Doctor stood by the Tardis doors, Donna remained by the consol, arms folded, wearing a stern expression.

"I want your word, Doctor."

"What about?"

"You said a quiet trip, to a peaceful colony. No monsters, no mortal danger, no running for my life. Before I walk out those doors I want your word on that." Donna's expression spoke volumes. She did _not _want an adventure today.

"It's basically a zoo, Donna. What could possibly happen?"

Donna raised her eyebrows.

"Alright, I promise. Can we go now?" The Doctor was practically bouncing with impatience.

Donna rolled her eyes as she joined him by the doors. "Just for the record, I don't believe you. So when we get into trouble, I get to say 'I told you so'."

"Statement acknowledged." The Doctor put his hand on the door. "Donna, I give you: Tielaran."

Donna stepped through the opening door and gaped at the sight that greeted her. Whatever trouble they got into, it would be worth it.

"Doctor, it's…beautiful."

She heard the Tardis door close gently as the Doctor joined her side.

"I thought you'd like it." He sounded pleased with himself. Donna didn't mind.

They stood on a green hill beneath a clear, blue sky. The sun shone directly overhead, not harsh, merely pleasant. The air smelt of flowers and grass, and a magnificent forest stretched out to the left and right of them. But none of this compared to what lay directly ahead of them, just far enough away that Donna could take it all in at once. A white stone wall surrounded what looked like a city, with buildings of the same stone clustered within the wall, but the whole city was dominated by a huge white dome, impossibly large, tiny windows could just be made out against the glare of the sun reflected off the gleaming stone. It reminded her of the Taj Mahal, with reflected sunlight instead of gold.

"That dome," the Doctor spoke in her ear, "contains thousands of endangered species, both terrestrial and alien, brought here to ensure their survival, and, if possible, to be later reintroduced back to their home planet."

"And we can see them?" Donna asked him, a grin playing about her mouth.

"We can see them." The Doctor confirmed, smiling like the stars had come out.

"Well, what are we standing here for? Come on!"

Donna grabbed the Doctor's hand and set off at a run down the hill, towards the great, white city.


	2. The White City

_Haven't finished chapter, but i thought i'd post it anyway._

Donna and the Doctor slowed as they approached the city gates.

"That's strange," the Doctor said, "The gates should be open."

But the great wooden gates were firmly closed, the white paint dirty and peeling, the hinges rusted.

"What does that mean, Doctor?" Donna asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure, one way to find out!" With that the Doctor lifted his hand and banged sharply on the imposing structure three times. Then they stood and waited. And waited. And waited. Donna was about to suggest they go back to the Tardis, when there was a scraping, scuttling sound from behind the gates. A small eye hole, previously hidden in the design, opened in a shower of paint peelings.

"Who's there?" The voice was unpleasant, raspy and dry, but still carried authority.

"Hi," the Doctor peered at the eye hole, trying to make out the owner of the voice "I'm the Doctor and this is Donna, we've come to see the zoo." The Doctor waited for a response.

"Tielaran zoological society no longer accepts tourists." The eye hole snapped shut.

Stunned, the Doctor and Donna listened to the rapidly retreating footsteps.

"Okay, plan B." The Doctor reached inside his coat.

"What's plan B?" Donna looked expectantly at the Doctor, but his only response was to knock once again on the door and continue rifling through his pocket.

"What?"

Donna jumped at the voice and the snap of the opening eye hole.

"No tourists, go home."

"We're not tourists. We're…hang on…" the Doctor triumphantly pulled the psychic paper out of a particularly deep pocket. "We are the health and safety inspectors from the Interplanetary Workers Union, come to inspect the community's…health and safety."

"The 'I triple U'?" The voice sounded surprised. "Haven't seen any o' your lot for many a year. I guess you can come in."

"I triple U?" Donna asked over the sound of bolts being pulled back. "I thought you said 'Interplanetary Workers Union'?"

"I did." The Doctor replied quietly. "They changed the acronym. I mean, could you imagine having to say 'I-double U-U' all the time. It's not very important-sounding is it?"

Donna was about to respond when, with a squeal of rusty hinges, the city gates opened. Standing in the small gap, there was a wizened old man in a blue uniform.

"Come on then." He rasped out, then turned and walked away.

"See, Donna? Plan B."


End file.
